I'm With You Sequel to The Beginning
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Sequel to The Beginning...See how Paul and Michelle are doing...
1. Default Chapter

*****Chapter 1*****

**Paul and I have been married now for a year…I swear it was so great…I couldn't believe we had actually done it until I woke up the next morning in Honolulu…still wrapped tightly in Paul's arms and both of us still naked from our first night as husband and wife…I have got to tell you sex as a married couple is so much more enjoyable then when you're just dating…cause you can get right down to the hardcore raw sex appeal you have for each other…I know I lost count on how many time we had sex together that first night after 16…but it was so great. **

**So now were back in the swing of things, and Shane helped us work into the wrestling tour that our characters really got married…so now most of the people call me Mrs. Mystery Game…I think it's adorable…Paul is still a face, and so much more focused when he's a face and not a heel…when he's a heel a lot of people have a hard time taking him serious…especially me…he hates it when I tell him that, but he lives with it… **

**We are in San Antonio, Texas tonight…I was sitting in the dressing room running a comb through my hair cause I had just gotten out of the shower…I was sitting on the couch in a towel…I had a feeling that I was forgetting something…but just kept my thoughts to myself…Paul on the other hand had left with Mark a few hours ago when we first got here with everyone, and I hadn't heard anything from him since he left…I was getting kind of worried and tried calling his cell phone a couple of times, but got no answer…I hope he's okay…**

**Someone knocked on the door and I yelled, "C'mon in it's open…" over the TV, cause I couldn't find the remote to turn it down…Trish walked in and shut the door behind her…she said, "Hey, would you by any chance know where your husband took my husband a few hours ago, I tried calling Mark's cell but he's not answering…" I got up and shut the TV off and said, "That's really strange, I tried Paul's and he's not answering either." Trish said, "I have a feeling those two are up to something…" I said, "Anytime they get together, we always end up on the bad end of the stick…" **

**Trish sat down next to me, and I said, "Girl, you're pressing my clothes…" She moved over a little and handed my levis, t-shirt, bra, panties and socks over to me, I went ahead and got dressed….Don't get all perverted or anything, It's not like me and Trish has something the other hasn't seen already. **

**About an hour later, Paul was supposed to be getting ready for a tag match with him & Mark against Rob Van Dam & Glenn (Kane); but seems how Paul and Mark weren't back yet…everyone was trying to figure out where they were because it was usually cold day in hell when Paul or Mark missed a match or a show for that matter. Shane walked in and said, "Okay Michelle, I give up, where's you're husband?" **

**I said, "Well hell, you're guess is as good as mine…where ever he seems to be hiding out, he's kidnapped Mark as well…" Shane said, "Great…Just great, not only is the Game missing but so it seems his tag teamer Mr. Dudley is with him somewhere…I smell a rat somewhere and as soon as I figure it out…well get down to the bottom of this." I said, "Sure, as soon as you find Paul, you'll find Mark, and I'm assuming vise versa." Trish said, "Yea, could you by some chance tell my husband, I did have something important to discuss with him…and if he could find where he left his brain, I'd like to speak with him when he gets back." **


	2. Chapter 2

*****Chapter 2*****

**About 5 minutes before the match was to take place, Shane went out to the ring and was going to announce the cancellation of the match for that night with Paul, Mark, Glenn, and Rob…Rob and Glenn were already in the ring waiting for the two stragglers to join them for the match…Shane pulled the mic to his lips and just as he started to say something… "TIME TO PLAY THE GAME" hard hitting music rang through the arena…and the fans jumped to their feet and went totally ballistic…Paul and Mark came out in levis and a t-shirt…first time Paul would wrestle in that type of ring attire…Paul pulled his T-shirt off and threw it into the audience… **

**Trish and I were absolutely staring into the TV pretty much dumb founded…where the hell had they both been??? What the hell was going on??? And just exactly why didn't either of them answer their cell phones??? All answers would come in due time…obviously the match was going to come first…and the answers had better be explained pretty damn quick. Paul and Mark made short comings of Glenn and Rob…obviously winning by slamming both the guys through a couple of tables…Marks signature furniture. **

**As the boys walked up the ramp, we were standing behind the curtain waiting for them to emerge…when they walked around the corner they were laughing, Paul said, "Did you see Shane's face, he didn't think we were going to show up for the match…" Mark chuckled and said, "I know, like we'd really miss a match or a show…get real." The guys stopped in their tracks when they saw Trish and me standing our ground with our arms folded across our chests in a defense. **

**Paul smiled cheesy and said, "Baby!" He walked over to me and started to give me a kiss on the cheek and I moved my head and said, "I don't think so Paul Michael Levesque…" Mark started to walk towards Trish, when she put her hand on his chest and said, "Think again little man." And we both turned around and walked back to the dressing room, the boys in toe straggling behind us pretty quiet after the cold reception. Paul was making faces because he knew he was in trouble for not answering his cell…and Mark let out a little whimper because he knew he was in double trouble with Trish. **

**When we got back to the dressing room, Trish grabbed Mark's ear and drug him into the next room like a 5 year-old. Paul didn't want to sit cause he knew I was about to either a) explode or b) want to shove him first before I exploded…he was right on both accounts I did both a & b…first I exploded with, "Where the hell have you been, and why didn't you answer your cell phone?" I said pretty loud as it rang off the walls in the dressing room…Paul really couldn't give me an answer all he said was, "I had some business to take care of." **

**I put my hands on his chest and shoved him as hard as I could, which trying to shove Paul was kind of like trying to push a semi with a Mazda…it wasn't happening... I said, "Do you have any clue as to how worried I was about you…huh…huh….do you?" he said, "No." He looked at the floor like a scolded dog, and just kept his eyes on my steel toes, trying to watch to see if I was going to try and kick his manhood away so he couldn't have children…ever. **

**Paul had his hands shoved down low in his pockets and I said, "I was so worried about you…why didn't you answer your cell-phone?" Paul said, "I told you I was taking care of some business…" **

**I said, "Oh really…so what exactly was so important that you had to ignore your cell phone when you're wife…that's me…couldn't pick it up and at least let me know you were alright, you and Mark have been missing since we got to the arena which hello, if you had a watch or maybe took some common sense to ask someone what time it was, you'd know you've been gone for 5 hours…which in a normal case if I would of stayed at the hotel I would of expected you to not be there until later, but I'm at the arena worried about you, cause you nearly missed your match…you didn't even have time to change, you had to wrestle in that. The time that we've been together, I don't think I ever seen you unprepared for a match." **

**Paul said, "Well, obviously, what I had to get done was a little more important then trying to get back here to do my match or to even pick up the ringing cell-phone hanging off my hip…I was taking care of…" and before he could…I finished for him, "Business. Okay that phrase is getting old…" Paul said, "Well that's the only one you're going to get out of me." I rolled my eyes and walked out the door…letting the door close on its own, Trish stormed past Paul shoving him out of the way and Paul said, "Hey, watch it." Trish said, "Bite me." And continued out the door… **


	3. Chapter 3

*****Chapter 3*****

**Trish caught up with me and said, "Exactly what did you get out of Paul?" I said, "Probably the same thing you got out of Mark…" Trish said, "Let me guess, they were taking care of some business." I said, "Exactly! Oh that makes me mad…you'd think after being married a year, he'd actually tell me the truth…I can always tell when Paul is lying…he shoves his hands in his front pockets and stare at my feet thinking I'm going to kick him or something. One of these days I'm going to give that boy the shock of his lifetime and do just that, kick him as hard as I possibly can." Trish said, "Good, when you get done doing that, you can come show me how to do it by practicing on Mark." **

**We got quiet for a second and just looked at each other and started laughing so hard…Shane walked up and said, "Ladies, where are your damn husbands?" We both pointed down the hall way and said, "Paul's dressing room." At the same time, which made us bust out laughing again…Shane said, "Both of them?" Trish said, "Yes…see if you can get them to stop being asshole." I said, "Yea…and to learn to take care of business, by learning how to answer a ringing cell-phone." We walked around Shane and Trish put her arm around my shoulder, and I put my arm around her waist, and we just walked away…Screw the guys…was the only thought we both had in our minds. **

**We were sitting in Trish and Marks dressing room and we checked the fridge just by some miracle of chance and there was 3 bottles of Aftershock in it…we looked at each other and she said, "Are you thinking, what I'm thinking?" I said, "Get drunk? And make the guys crazy looking for us?" we both grinned evilly and said, "Exactly." At the same time. We took the bottles out and drank one and a half each…we were so shit faced within a 30 minute time period, we were talking about pure nonsense. **

**We were both sitting on the couch, but Trish was on one end facing me and I was on the other facing her…and our legs were tangled with each other…Trish said, "We've only been married for 4 years, I can't get divorced…I'm not ready to stop loving him yet…" I said, "We'll you've been married longer then me and the king of arrogance…I swear why couldn't they just tell us what they had been doing…" Trish said, "Hell for all we know they were at some hooker house getting laid…because you know being on the road and having to wrestle almost every night leaves no time for a sex life when your married…" I said, "It would figure that Paul would go somewhere else to get him some lovin'…well technically not lovin'…more like sexin'…" **

**Trish said, "Please, they were straight fuckin'…" **

**The longer we talked the more slurred our speech got…but then the conversation got interesting…and I said, "Why is it…you can never find a good man…one who doesn't cheat, or smack you around…or LIE to you about stupid shit…huh…tell me that one…" Trish said, "Yea, and why is it when you go to a part a guy comes up with his 'hey baby I saw you from across the room and thought you might like to freak' pick up line…do guys really think that kind of shit works on a girl??" I said, "Mmm-hmm and you better go back to where you came from!{hiccup}…" **

**Trish said, "Yup…the only acceptable answer to give {burp}…and then you get these guys who have little dicks and can't fuck…" **

**I said, "Yea or big dicks and still can't fuck…" **

**Trish said, "Do…Does Triple H...H know how to {hiccup}…uh…ya know?" I looked up at her my eyes open really wide and said, "Girl, he's got those amazing thighs that just get me on fire…I could {hiccup} shatter glass screaming his name while were having sex…it's crazy…next time you hear my voice all rough one morning…you'll now I was up the night before screeching like an eagle from the sex we had…wh.{hiccup}..WH…what about Mr. Buh - Buh Dudley what's he's like?" **

**Trish said, "That boy…I wish I could thank his {hiccup} momma for the talent and well endowed ness she gave him…when he starts in my {hiccup} my thighs feel like their going to be ripped off me, and I swear my crotch is so sore the next morning I can't {hiccup} I can't {hiccup} I can't even sit down for like 12 hours…I have to lay down, and I walk a little bowlegged…" I said, "Oh, that's why I see you walk bowlegged sometimes…good look for you…you should become a cowgirl. {Burp} Cause obviously his cowboy keeps you bowlegged for a reason… {hiccup}" **

**Trish said, "{hiccup} what about you know {hiccup} the whole climax…orgasm thing {hiccup}?" I said, "Well if I'm really {hiccup} really into it…he can actually have me {hiccup} scaring his name…{hiccup} I mean screaming his name before we even get {hiccup} get half way through {hiccup}…" Trish said, "Aren't you glad {hiccup} that we have husdabands {hiccup} I mean husbands {hiccup} who can make us {hiccup} screaming the star Spanish banner {hiccup}…I mean Star Spangled Banner…. {hiccup}?" I said, "{hiccup} Sure…it works {hiccup} for me." **

**We had moved around so much that by the time the guys came looking for us, Trish was laying on the floor with her legs on the couch, and had fallen asleep like that…and I was laying on the floor next to her with my legs on the wall…and we were holding hands…it looked like someone had placed us like that, but in the event of our talking and drunkenness we just pretty much moved around to be comfortable…we were both barefooted, we lost our shoes and couldn't find them…instead of finding the shoes, we found blackest and covered up with them… **

**The guys actually got a taste of their own medicine when they were stalking around the arena trying to find us…they traipsed all the way back to the hotel, when we weren't there, they came all the way back to the arena…Paul said, "You think their doing this on purpose?" Mark said, "More then likely yea…they were really pissed off about us missing for 5 hours.." Paul said, "Yea, they had a right to be though…even though they don't realize we were doing something for them…Michelle was really worried…I think she wanted to cry up until the time I kept repeating myself and she stormed out the door…" **

**Mark said, "Yea, Trish too, up until she tore out after Michelle…they are in this damn arena somewhere, it's just a matter of finding them…they have to be hiding on purpose." Paul said, "Yea, they couldn't have gotten lost…Michelle knows the arenas too well…and so does Trish…" Mark said, "You don't think they went somewhere just too deliberately get away from us to teach us a lesson, do you?" Paul said, "Nah, Michelle and Trish wouldn't do that…besides, the other rental car that the girls took is still in the parking garage…even though ?I know this is a learning lesson…were supposed to be worried like they were…they are probably watching us right now, laughing their asses off…" Mark said, "Yea…hey I need to run by my dressing room, I left my bag in there…" **

**They walked down and opened the door…Mark went into the bathroom to retrieve his bag, when he heard Paul laughing…Mark said, "What's up?" Paul moved and said, "Look…I think we found them…" Mark looked around Paul and started laughing so hard he had tears sliding down his cheeks…Paul looked down and saw the empty bottles at his feet and said, "Good lord…they drank three bottles of Aftershock between the two of them…they are going to be so hung over tomorrow…I've never seen Michelle drink or drunk for that matter.." **

**Mark said, "I've seen Trish drunk once…but uh…it wasn't pretty…she man bashes when she's drunk…" Paul said, "And here I thought Trish was a sweet girl…and figured Michelle was an angel.." Mark said, "Yea, far from it on either…so should we leave them, or take them with?" Paul said, "Yea, well I think we better take them with, but I wouldn't exactly mess with them in the morning, after what we put them through tonight, and then what they put themselves through, they are going to be super bitchy tomorrow…" They walked over and were trying to help us to our feet, when we both woke up… **

**Trish pinch Marks cheek and said, "Hey there Marky boy…" she threw her arms around his neck and he said, "Hey baby…a little drunk are we?" she said, "Eh maybe…then again maybe not… {hiccup} did you know me and Michelle were talking about you and Pull…" Mark said, "You mean Paul?" Trish said, "I said that!…" Paul pulled me up and I said, "Yea, we traded sex secrets on you two…make her a little bowlegged huh Mark??" Mark's face turned three shades of red…and said, "Patricia…I can't believe you told Michelle that." Trish said, "What…she told me that Pull's thighs light her fire, so I wanted to tell her something about you." Mark said, "You mean Paul." Trish threw her hands on her hips and said, "That's what I said!" **

**When Paul heard that he turned three shade of red also…and said, "Michelle Ann, I can't believe you would talk about our private sex life…" I said, "Pulley, every one knows I'm married to the Gane…and they know, what a horn god, you used to be in Degeneration Z…so naturally they always want to know what sex with the Gane is like…Trish is the only one I told…but she's my bestest friend, whose she going to tell?" Paul said, "The name is Paul…I'm the Game, and it's called a horn dog…I was in Degeneration X…and she's your best friend, not bestest…" I said, "That's what I said baby..." **

**Paul said, "They are both toast…" They looked around and Mark said, "Trish, where are your guys shoes?" Trish shrugged her shoulders and I said, "I dunno, we lost them somewhere between the couch and floor…" the guys had heard all they needed too; they threw us over their shoulders when I heard an, "Ouch, Patricia…that hurt." Trish said, "Oh, stop whining and take it like a man…" **

**I said, "Solidarity sister…" Trish leaned her body up long enough to say, "YA-YA!" and slumped back over Mark's shoulder…About 10 feet from the door Paul put me down cause I had gotten quiet and he wanted to check on me…when he leaned me against the wall…Paul said, "Mark I'll take the other car, and see you at the hotel tomorrow…" Mark said, "Okay...see ya." **

**By the time Paul had turned his attention back to me, I slid down the way and was sitting on the floor, with my knees into my chest…I sort of half sobered up, and Paul squatted down in front of me…and lifted my head and said, "Michelle are you okay?" I said, "Do you want a divorce?" Listening to those words ringing in his ears, Paul's heart fell into his stomach…he said, "Why would you ask me a question like that?" I said, "Because you left me today for 5 hours and I just figured the business you were attending to was someone else." Paul sat on the floor next to me and said, "Michelle, I don't want a divorce, I love you…there's no one else I want more in my life then you…you're it for me…no turning around…" **

**My voice started to crack and I said, "Yea, but you left me…and I was so worried about you…I thought something serious had happened to you…for all I knew you could have been lying dead in a ditch somewhere and I wouldn't have known it until the cops came to tell me…" I had tears sliding down my cheeks, Paul pulled me over to him and kissed the top of my head, and I cried on his chest…Paul said, "I promise I won't leave you ever again…I didn't mean to make you worry, I was trying to do something before we had to leave tomorrow." **

**Paul stood up and stretched and squatted back down he said, "Feel better?" I said, "A little, but…my feet are cold…" Paul said, "That's what you get for losing your shoes…which we'll find in the morning…c'mon angel, let's get you in to bed…" He pulled me up, and I was still pretty out of it from the booze, and nearly fell back down when Paul grabbed me, and picked me up, and carried me out to the car…I wrapped my arms around his neck and said, "I like this." **

**He said, "What?" I said, "You, taking care of me…" Paul said, "Yea...me too…but you didn't have to get drunk in order for me to take care of you…I'll always take care of you…I promise." I said, "I love you." He said, "I love you too sweetie." And with that he put me in the car and got me to the hotel, where he undressed me and stuck me in one of his Game t-shirts…and we both fell asleep… **


	4. Chapter 4

*****Chapter 4*****

**The sun was slowly creeping up the horizon, and as my eyes squinted to see what the damn light was shining in my face for, Paul went over in his boxer-briefs and shut the curtains…YAY...light be gone…he looked over and noticed I had my eyes open…so him being the little kid inside he is…he came over and jumped on the bed…I said, "Baby, if you really want to keep from getting puke in this bed, I suggest you don't do that anymore…" Paul said, "Small hangover?" I said, "What do you think?" **

**Paul said, "I don't know…I don't drink…" I mocked him and said, "I don't drink…mm…mm…mm…" Then rolled my eyes…Paul said, "C'mon babe, let's get up, time to rise and shine…" I said, "Lemme alone..." He said, "Awwww, what happened to my angel? Is she not feeling well?" I said, "Keep up the baby talk, and I'll shove a rattle down your throat." Paul couldn't help but laugh at me…noticing he was getting under my skin, he got up and went into the bathroom… **

**I heard him turn on the shower, then he came back, and scooped me out of bed and carried me into the bathroom, he stood me up and said, "Arms up." I obeyed the order, and he pulled the t-shirt off and then as he hooked his thumbs inside my string bikini panties and slid them down my long legs, he was kissing my mid-drift ever so softly, my hands were on his shoulders for balance while I stepped out of them, when his tongue reach the inside of my thigh, my eyes popped open and my grasp on his shoulders was a little tighter. As he stood up, I could feel his soft hands running up my legs over my rear-end, to my waist, and up my back…he started to kiss me and I pulled my head away…**

**Paul said, "What? You gonna puke?" I said, "I don't puke, and don't kiss me before I've brushed my teeth, that's nasty…morning breath…gross..." Paul said, "You kiss me all the time before I've brushed my teeth…" I said, "Yea, but your mouth has a certain taste when you first wake up in the morning, and it doesn't bother me…all the time we've been together, when was the last time I ever let you kiss me, before I've brushed my teeth?" Paul laughed and said, "Okay, never…c'mon get in the shower." **

**I held onto Paul's hand as I stepped in, it wasn't too cold or too hot, it felt great…from behind the shower curtain shot a hand with my tooth brush and toothpaste on the end of it…I said, "Okay fine I can take a hint." I grabbed it and started brushing my teeth, when the shower curtain opened and Paul stepped in behind me…I felt his snaky little hands slide around my waist, and pull me closer to him…he took it upon himself to wash the 3 pounds of hair in front of him that was attached to my head…**

**Paul's hands felt so good massaging the shampoo and conditioner into my hair, I didn't care what else I got washed, it was at that moment I was in total heaven…I rinsed my mouth out while Paul rinsed my hair…when I set my toothbrush down, Paul turned me around and he finally got to kiss me…which I have to say was pretty damn toe curling…feeling his hands all over my body when we kissed was pretty much the big turn on point for me, I needed no other encouragement from him other then his hands, and that kiss… **

**Paul could tell how much I was getting turned on by the way I made the kiss more intense between us…obviously it was going to be a sex day…we started in the shower, then moved to the bathroom sink after he got done shaving around his go-tee…then moved into the bedroom, making a stop at the wall before getting to the bed, and when we were finally close enough to the bed, we opted for the floor, cover in more then a few beads of sweat and water, cause we never dried off from the shower…**

**We finally after our venture from the floor made it too the bed…yup…I think we went just a little crazy, and obviously we both needed the release…it had been building up for a while…We were rapped in each other's arms, and fell asleep again…for obviously reasons we were both spent. **


	5. Chapter 5

*****Chapter 5*****

**I woke up about an hour later, and Paul was sleeping on his back, and my head was on his chest…I was tracing his muscles with my fingertips, when I got to his navel he was a little on the ticklish side, and he laughing a little and grabbed my hand…I looked up at him and smiled…he looked down and said, "At some point I think were going to have to leave this bed…and possibly this room…" I said, "Ah, you must be getting hungry…" He said, "Yea, considering I didn't have any breakfast, before I tore your ass up." I started laughing so hard… **

**Paul said, "Actually I have something for you…stay right here." I said, "Where am I gonna go like this?" I opened the sheet and he said, "You keep flashing your nakedness to me, and you won't be leaving for another 4 hours…" I giggled as he pulled on his black exercise pants with the pin stripes down the sides…Mmm…he keeps wearing those and I won't let him leave…let alone eat… I sat up and wrapped the sheet around my chest and body, then crossed my legs as to sit in Indian style, but never moved from the middle of the bed… **

**He came back and had pulled his hair back with a rubber band, and had something in his hand…He said, "I called a few weeks earlier and had this made so it would be ready when we got here with the tour…It was made special for you…" Paul sat on the floor on his knee's, leaning against the bed, and handed me a little blue velvet box…I looked at him quizzical and he said, "Just open it." I smiled and said, "Okay…" I slowly opened it and was taken back…it was a beautiful diamond ring cut in the shape of a heart with two side ruby stones also cut into hearts on a silver band (cause he knew I hated gold)…**

**He could see the questions floating around in my mind and he said, "It has you're birthstone being diamond (cause I was born in April), and my birthstone being Ruby (cause he was born in July)…when we got married, neither one of us were really prepared and I didn't have the time to have a real ring made, so we just stuck with the plain silver bands…So I had it made." I said, "Its so beautiful…thank you" Paul took my hand and pulled the silver band off my finger and slid the ring on my finger and then put the silver band back on… **

**I leaned over and said, "I love you." And we started kissing again, and I ended up pulling him back into bed…He said, "I love you too."…I was kissing his neck and along his jaw line when he said, "We're never leaving are we?" I said, "Not if I can help it." Paul ditched the pants and I ditched the sheet and we were at it again…this time it felt more special then ever, because it meant he was really making a commitment fully and taking responsibility with the love he had for me. **


	6. Chapter 6

*****Chapter 6*****

**Around 5 p.m. we still hadn't gotten out of bed yet, we actually had eaten though...thank god for hotel food…Someone knocked on the door to our room, Paul pulled on his exercise pants on again, and went to open the door…I reached over and grabbed his t-shirt again and put it on, and went into the living room area of the suite. Shane was standing there with my boots, and Trish's shoes…I said, "What's up Shane?  Hey how'd you get my shoes...better yet, how'd you get Trish's shoes?" Shane said, "Well apparently you thought it would be nice if you guys threw your shoes at me…I think you guys were both drunk…hey by the way, steel toes hurt when thrown at someone…good defense if someone ever comes after you." I smiled slightly and hid behind Paul's arm… **

**Paul cleared his throat and said, "Yea, it seems the girls were getting back at me and Mark for making them worry…they were both drunk and fell asleep in Mark's dressing room…of course after we stalked all over from the hotel back to the arena we finally found them…but only because Mark left his bag in the dressing room.." I said, "I'm sorry Shane…we were a little pissed off last night, and just decided to be pissed at everyone…" Shane said, "Yea, well next time you two decide to get drunk again, please lock yourself in a hotel room or a dressing room, you guys terrorized everyone last night, including Mark Calloway (Undertaker) and Glenn Jacobs (Kane), which with the mood swings that they have, I suggest you stay out of their path for a while…" I had my hand over my mouth and said, "What did we do?" **

**Shane said, "Well, let's just say, they had to go see a doctor who helps in the male groin area…you guys put itching powder in their jocks before their match…which those two with jock itch during a match isn't a good thing." I was trying to hold back an outrageous laugh, when Paul put his hand over my mouth, and said, "I don't believe this…Mark and Glenn are going to kill me and Mark...lemme guess they want a match with us now right?" Shane said, "Yea, afraid so." Paul looked at me and said, "Guess whose coming down to ring side with me…" I said, "I give up...Shane?" **

**Paul said, "Think again…think harder…starts with an m…she happens to be my wife…" I said, "You'd make me go out there with you, especially since they know it was me and Trish who did that, when we don't have any recollection of what we did?" he said, "You better believe it…go ahead and book the match, me and Mark have a couple of volunteers to walk us down to the ring that night." I said, "That is so low…I hope you realize all the sex you got today, isn't going to happen for a while." And walked back into the bedroom…Shane handed my boots to Paul and said, "By the way, we're staying here an extra couple of days, if you can get Michelle to have sex with you again, by all means go for it, if not...tough luck." And then Shane left… **

**Paul dropped my boots next to my suitcase in the bedroom, and I was out on the balcony, letting the wind whipped through my hair. Paul came up and wrapped his arms around me, and I smacked his hand and removed his hands…Paul said, "Michelle…c'mon baby." I said, "Don't 'c'mon baby' me nothing…" Paul knew I had nothing on under the t-shirt, and was messing with the back of my thighs…I am very ticklish, and couldn't help but laugh…**

**Paul came back and slid his arms around my waist again…I tried ignoring him, which doesn't work with him, cause he started being evil then, he started kissing my neck and ear, which was total dirty pool with me, cause he knew that it wouldn't take me long before I'd be turned on again…Paul said, "C'mon baby, you know you can't resist me…give in already…" I finally put my hands over his and turned around to face him…I said, "You're lucky I love you, otherwise I would have dumped your ass over the balcony and let someone break your fall down there…" **

**Well of course we ended up back in bed…it's a sex day for Christ sake…which is exactly what we were doing…not as though it wasn't enjoyed thoroughly. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**After 2 years, Paul and I had been married for 3 years…It felt good…Trish was 5 months pregnant, and I had just found out I was about 4 weeks pregnant…but the problem was Paul had reverted back to hanging out with Sean (X-Pac), Monty (Billy Gunn), and Mike (Shawn Michaels) (dudes from DX) and they were having a pretty bad effect on him, but he didn't see it, but I did…and so did Trish and Mark… For some strange ungiven reason when he was around those 3 morons, Paul was a totally different person, he was so arrogant and his ego was bigger then his whole body, in fact it was bigger then our house, and kind of leaked out the chimney and window sills. **

**Paul had been hitting the gym hard and really pushing himself…I was waiting for him to snap…something was festering deep down inside of him…whether it was something he discussed with his ex-DX buds, or something he felt towards us being together I couldn't put my finger on it, and you know him being the stubborn male that he is, naturally he never wanted to talk about it…it got so bad about him not wanting to discuss what ever was bothering him, that we actually had no words said between us for the last 2 weeks straight. **

**I mean how does that happen, I mean I'm married to the man, I go to work with him, we live together, we have sex…we have lots of sex…and I thought we loved each other…but I can't fathom going for 2 weeks straight not talking to him at all, let me break it down for you, that's 14 days, 336 hours, 20160 minutes…of no words being spoken…I mean come on something's got to give right?…eventually…I would like to think so. **

**So now I have the very lovely task of trying to tell him I'm pregnant…which I should just probably tell him now, because me getting in the ring with him tonight is not going to happen…we were supposed to have a tag match against Lisa (Ivory) & Glenn (Kane)…Okay so I guess right now is as good a time as any to tell Paul… **

**Paul was at the gym in the arena, I walked down the hallway and went in and sat on the bench in the corner next to where Paul was doing his reps. Paul said, "You look quite determined." I said, "Yea, well I guess I'm pretty determined to tell you something before I get really disappointed in you." Paul put the weights down and said, "What do you mean disappointed in me?" **

**I said, "Other then what we've said just now in the last 3 minutes, when was the last time we talked?" Paul said, "I didn't know I was getting a pop quiz…I give up when?" I sat there with my legs and arms crossed in a defense against him, and said, "The last thing you said to me was 'baby I'm going out with the boys tonight, I'll be home later.' That was 2 weeks ago. You haven't said one word to me since then…you haven't so much as grunted or groaned in my direction for 14 days solid." **

**Paul said, "That's impossible, you're my wife, I always talk to you." I said, "Yea, well it seems as though always has found an end to it." Paul said, "I've had a few things on my mind…" I stood up and said, "A few things on your mind? You've had more then a few things on your mind as of late…something is building up inside of you and you're going to blow up soon…I wish you'd just talk to me about what ever you're trying to keep from me, cause it's not working…The fact that I know something is wrong should be enough of an initiative for you to open your mouth and tell me what the big secret is." **

**Paul said, "There is no secret…I just have some thing's on my mind and when I get them all sorted out maybe we can talk, but until then just let me keep them in my mind. It would do me no good to talk if I'm not ready." I said, "Fine, since you don't want to talk, then sit down and listen because I have something to say to you." Paul said, "I'd rather stand." I said, "Paul, for once just sit the hell down and listen to me." Paul rolled his eyes and sat down… **

**I said, "I have been sick as of late, which you'd notice if you're head wasn't stuck somewhere else…and I went to the doctor, and I'm not sick, I'm pregnant." Paul got this look on his face, it's really hard to describe…I couldn't tell if he wanted to hit me, or scream at me…Paul said, "How far along are you?" With the sound of pure disgust in the tone of his voice…It sent chills up and down my spine, I said, "4 weeks." **

**Something was coming, any minute…the whole state of Virginia was going to be blown right off the globe cause he was about to blow…I could see it in his eyes, they used to be hazel, but it was like a hazel surrounded by a ring of fire…oh yea, I'm toast, I might as well put my head between my legs and kiss my ass good-bye, cause there was no stopping the freight train that was getting ready to come at me at 160 M.P.H. **

**To my shock Paul said, "I guess that's something I'm going to have to think about." Paul stood up and started to leave, (here's the stupid mistake on my part) I grabbed his arm and said, "Something to think about? What's to think about? We're married, we wanted a family and finally I'm pregnant and now you have to think about it? Was there possibly any other time for you to think about it before now? Like say, oh I don't know…before I got pregnant." **

**Paul said, "See we decided on a family a long time ago, which was before I found some interesting things out about you from Sean and Mike." I said, "Oh really, and since when do they know anything about me? They barely know themselves, how do they know me?" Paul said, "Well, Sean and Mike both heard from a couple of the other wrestlers, that when I'm out in the ring, you're in the back throwing yourself at anyone who has a dick." **

**I said, "Oh, and you believe them, how interesting is that. So basically what it boils down to is what exactly?" Paul said, "I don't think it's my baby you are pregnant with." I said, "What? And you seriously think it's true?" Paul said, "Well you have been kind of distant lately." **

**I said, "I have? Get real, you're the one who hasn't grown up yet, having to go to clubs every single night with the guys…how do I always get the bad rap? First Shane tells you a bunch of bullshit and almost ruined us all together, and now your "bros" have told you some more bullshit, and you don't think this baby is yours…let me make one thing very clear, this baby is as much yours as it is mine…I know I'm not as perfect as Stephanie was, but Gimmie a little credit, at least I haven't cheated on you…yet" **

**Paul kind of got this look in his eyes and his eyes burned with a fury I've never seen as he grabbed my arms and slammed me into the mirror behind me so hard the mirror cracked all the way down…I grabbed my head and slid down the mirror and sat on the floor and Paul towered over me, and said, "Get out of my sight you slut." **

**I stood up and really couldn't say anything to him; I doubled up my fist and punched him about just as hard as I possibly could. It rocked him back a little and when he looked back at me, blood was coming out of his nose, and I said, "Stay away from me, stay away from my baby or I'll have you arrested." And I turned and walked out of the gym. Paul really couldn't say anything, he just watched me walk out of the gym holding my head. Paul looked back to the mirror and saw blood on the mirror… **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**I had a small cut on my head, I didn't need stitches or anything, but it kind of freaked Paul out, he'd never been violent with a woman and least of all never wanted to do that to his wife, he knew I would probably want a divorce and he wasn't going to let that happen, he hadn't realized this was the second time he let someone else talk him into ruining his relationship with me, and now that I was pregnant…"OH MY GOD!" he thought, "I just slammed my pregnant wife into a mirror because my friends are assholes." **

**The feeling he got 2 years ago when I was drunk and asked him if he wanted a divorce came back to him, he felt his heart drop down into his stomach and became instantly nauseas at the thought of hurting me emotionally, mentally or physically…so nauseas he actually had to run to the bath room past Sean and Mike and threw up 3 times…he had lost control over his thought process, and "She was right, I let it grow inside of me for so long, when I should of just asked her about it months ago when Sean and Mike said it." He thought while sitting on the bathroom floor next to the toilet, and staring at the red metal stall…He actually threw up 3 more times, before finally becoming aware he had emptied the contents of his stomach. **

**When he finally emerged from the stall he threw cold water on his face and rinsed his mouth, trying to wash the guilt away, but it wasn't working. Every time he'd look at himself in the mirror it just made him feel guiltier and even more nausea. He knew we had a match later that night and didn't really feel up to wrestling, he just basically packed up his gear and went back to the hotel, but not before telling Shane he wasn't wrestling tonight because of personal reasons. **

**After the doctor took a look at my head and said it was okay, but I'd probably have a bump and a headache…Trish decided she wanted to tear Paul's ass up, but Mark being the rational one in that marriage, talked her out of it…we were sitting in their dressing room, and I said, "I better go talk to Glenn, wanna come with me?" Trish said, "Are you crazy, him and Mark are still pissed about the whole jock itch from 2 years ago, I still get the mad dog looks from them…I try to steer myself clear of them." I said, "Oh c'mon what ever happened to the Solidarity Sisters?" Trish said, "YA-YA we are, but dead I don't wanna be…" **

**After a few more looks between us, Trish said, "Oh alright, let's go…" Nothing was cuter then watching Trish and her belly stand up off the couch…Mark put his hand on her ass and pushed up, she said, "Watch it buddy, that's what got us into this mess in the first place…" Mark laughed and said, "You have the cutest waddle…did you know that?" Trish pointed her finger and said, "Why didn't you use a condom??" **

**We all started laughing, and Mark touched her belly and said, "Cause then we wouldn't have this precious thing to look forward to in 4 months." Mark kissed her belly a couple of times and said, "You guys make me sick…you're so damn sappy." Trish said, "Yea, just you wait until you start getting a belly and waddling, it will be cute…" I said, "I won't be waddling, I'm taller then you, only people with short legs who are pregnant waddle." Trish stuck her tongue out at me and we mocked each other. **

**We went ahead and went down to Glenn (Kane) and Mark's (Undertaker) dressing room, and knocked…Glenn let us in and said, "Look the terror twins." Lisa (Ivory) looked over and said, "Oh god and one got really fat." Trish said, "Hey! I'm not fat, I just have some extra padding…which I will lose in 4 months, thank you very much." Lisa came over and gave us both hugs, stopping to feel the baby kick, and said, "Are you really 5 months already? Damn girl you're small, I was huge when I was 5 months." **

**I said, "Yea, but Lisa you was also carrying twins." She said, "Oh I know, I just like the pity…so what's up, I haven't seen you guys in this part of an arena since the jock itch two years ago…" Trish and I started laughing a little and I said, "Yea, well we noticed Mark left the room, so we figured we might as well get what we had to say said and then book it before he got back here…" Trish said, "Yea, we noticed Mark doesn't take an apology nearly as good as Glenn does." **

**Glenn said, "I can take a joke, I would of preferred it be sometime after a match not during…I know you guys were drunk, which I have to say I wish I would of seen cause it had to of been funny as hell, but Mark is still on a rampage about that." I said, "Yea, I know, every time he walks by me in the hall, he kind of growls and makes me move to one side so he can walk a straight path to his destination and not have to move at all…he knows I'm intimidated by him and he uses it against me." Trish said, "Well I guess you got the worst end, cause he just throws some mad ass looks my way, I just hide behind Mark every time." **

**Glenn said, "So what's up Chelle, I know we have a match with you and hubby later…" I said, "That's what I wanted to talk with you about…can you possible be as easy as possible with me tonight, both of you…" Lisa said, "Why, are you hurt or something?" Trish said, "Or something is right." With a scowl on her face…I said, "Yea, I'm pregnant." And half smiled a little. Lisa said, "Oh that's great!" She jumped up and gave me a hug, I said, "Yea, I've been dying to get pregnant for a while now…and it finally happened." Glenn said, "How's come you don't look as thrilled about this as you should, and why does Trish have that look on her face?" **

**I said, "Well Paul isn't as happy about this as I'd like him to be…" Trish said, "His dumb ass friends got him thinking that Michelle has been unfaithful, so he doesn't think the baby is his." I said, "I went to tell him and we got into an argument." Trish said, "It wasn't an argument, it was a fight, and he slammed her into the mirror in the gym and cracked it from ceiling to floor, he cut her head." I said, "The cut was only a ¼ of a inch, and besides I decked him. But I haven't heard from him and I don't even know if he's in the building…he may have left and they will probably assign me a new wrestling partner for the night." **

**Glenn stood up and got tense…and said, "He slammed you into a mirror so hard it cracked the damn mirror? Is that boy on some serious drugs or something?" I said, "Sit down Glenn, deflate your chest, its okay, and the drugs would be Monty, Mike and Sean…ever since he's been hanging with them, he hasn't been the same…" **

**Trish said, "Yea, they hadn't talked for two weeks prior to today. Mike has the biggest influence on Paul since they've been friends for so long." I said, "It's just because I wouldn't go out with him, when I got divorced from Shane…he didn't know I was in love with Paul at the time, but was trying to put the moves on me. So I believe this is his way of getting back at me…for what I don't know. Cause if I wouldn't have said no, he would have never met his wife Rebecca." Glenn said, "Yea, go figure." **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**We were sitting there talking when Mark walked in from his match, he looked fairly pissed off, and I wasn't about to start anything so I just sat there quiet, and he said, "What the hell are those two doing in here??" Glenn said, "Easy, they just came to talk with me and Lisa." **

**Mark said, "Well here's a little bulletin, if I catch either of you in my dressing room again, you can rest assure that I won't be out of character when I bet your asses down the hall and back. By the way…" He came over and stood with his face next to mine and said, "Apparently your old man can't stand you either, cause he backed out of his match with you tonight, so they signed me up for the task, if you fuck up once, I'll choke slam you so hard you'll wish you were in hell." **

**I stood up and said, "Mark, why do you have to be such a bully to everyone? Just because you know you can intimidate the hell out of me and Trish and every other female wrestler here, doesn't mean you should abuse your power. If that's why you got into wrestling, then you're in the wrong business. Because I think it's bullshit…big fuckin deal that Trish and I got drunk and pulled a joke…a god damn joke on you and Glenn…seems to me Glenn is the bigger man, since he can forgive people, especially when it happened 2 fuckin years ago."**

**I scoffed and said, "Man get over yourself, cause you may intimidate me in my mind, but guess what, that's the only place, cause you'll never be a big enough man to intimidate me heart, body or soul…and the next time I hear you talk shit about my husband, it's on…I don't care if you can beat me, I don't care if you can kill me with one punch, at least I have the guts to stand my ground, and tell you exactly what I think of you. Something that no one else seems to have balls big enough for." **

**Mark backed me into the corner of the room, and Trish ran over and stood between us, and she said, "You wouldn't dare hit a pregnant woman." Glenn came over and put his hand on Marks chest and said, "Ease up Mark." Mark said, "Get them out of my sight in 3 seconds or their both gonna need a ticket back from China when I kick them there." **

**We left and I got ready for the match…our match was the last one of the program, we were standing behind the curtain, and I felt a pain in my lower abdomen, and said, "Ouch." And grabbed Marks arm. Mark swung around and I jerked away…Glenn said, "Are you okay?" I said, "Yea, just a small pain…I'll be fine." Right before we walked out Mark said, "Remember what I said no fuck ups." I said, "Go piss up a rope asshole." And with that we walked out and down to the ring… the whole match was set up to where Kane would give undertaker the choke slam, and win the match, but Mark knew exactly what he was doing, Glenn's hair got in his face and Mark pushed me over and by the time Glenn choke slammed me, it was too late the damage had been done…**

**As soon as the camera turned off, Glenn yanked his mask off and said, "Holy shit…Michelle I'm so sorry, are you okay?" I had heard like an inner pop and said, "No I don't think so…" I rolled over on my side and tried to stand up and couldn't…the pain in my abdomen had come back and it hurt so fiercely I couldn't move, I laid on my side and cried…I looked down and I was bleeding. Lisa freaked and ran to the back to get the EMT's. I was starting to get lethargic and some what unresponsive… **

**Glenn got in Marks face and said, "I can't believe you fucking did that to her…" Mark said, "Ah, she'll live." Glenn said, "Look! She's bleeding you ass…she's pregnant…why do you think we had it set up for you to take the slam?" Mark's face dropped and he said, "Pregnant? Why didn't anyone tell me?" **

**Glenn said, "You know, people might be just a little more inclined to tell you shit, if you didn't act so dominating towards them. You don't have to be "The Undertaker" 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. I'm serious man you have a serious attitude problem, and I really wish you'd fix it or just get over it…I know Sara left you and I know she left you for some doctor in New York, but man, you have got to stop taking it out on the people who see you 250 days a year…you have to stop taking it out on your friends…which every person you work with and travel with 250 days a year are your friends…including Michelle and Trish, you need to get over what they did, it was a joke, nothing more...nothing less." **

**Mark got in the ring and I was fighting to keep my eyes open and I could barely hear their voices…Mark picked me up and Glenn got out of the ring and Mark handed me over the ropes to Glenn and they walked with me into the back and met the EMT's half way. **

**The EMT's took me to the emergency room immediately. Glenn, Mark and Lisa showered and then took off to the hospital to see what had happened to me. Mark and Trish were already on their way…In the midst of all of this, everyone forgot to call Paul. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Paul was finally called by Trish…of course she read him the riot act before she hung up with him…She said, "Let's get one thing straight, I wouldn't have called you if Michelle wasn't my best friend, especially after the way you treated her…also if you do or say anything at all to make her cry or get upset, I'll have Glenn and Mark take you out behind the hospital and beat the shit out of you…understood?" Paul said, "Yes Patricia." **

**Paul was already on his way, and got there about 5 minutes later, surprised to see Mark Calloway sitting in the waiting room with the others to find out how his wife was doing, especially since the whole jock itch thing happened, two years ago. Paul went over to Trish and said, "So did the doctor say anything?" Trish said, "Yea, you better sit down." He could see the tears swelling up in Trish's eyes and sat down next to her, Mark (L) was trying to console her… **

**Trish said, "Michelle had an Ectopic Pregnancy, it means the fetus got stuck in her fallopian tube, an Ectopic pregnancy cannot support the life of a fetus, it can be fatal to the pregnant woman, and can only be treated by ending the pregnancy. What happened was her fallopian tube ruptured, so she's in surgery, and she might have problems getting pregnant again…she could have died from it, but they got her to the hospital just barely in time." **

**Paul said, "When's she coming out of surgery?" Trish said, "I don't know, the doctor said it could be a couple of hours." Paul said, "I'm going to go make a couple of phone calls, I'll be right back." **

**Vince McMahon met Paul at the hospital with a set of papers in his hand the next morning…Paul took him aside and Vince said, "Are you sure this is what you want?" **

**Paul said, "What other choice do I have? I need to get my shit together…when I get back on track, I'll come back to the show and come back to Michelle, but until then I can't ask her to stay with me when I can't control my anger around her…she wasn't even the reason I was pissed off, but she just said one little phrase to me and it totally set me off, no one can piss me off like she can, but then again, no one loves me like she does…and I'm not going to do it…I'll have her sign the papers and you can take them with you, so this can be effective today." **

**Vince said, "Okay, what ever you think is best Paul." **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**I was pretty groggy in the morning, but I was awake enough to see some of the people waiting to visit with me…Trish and Mark were of course the first two to come in the room, Trish gave me a long hug and said, "How you feeling sweetie?" I said, "Not too bad, I'm a little dizzy from the pain meds but I'm okay other then that…" Trish said, "Did they tell you?" I said, "About the Ectopic? Yea." She said, "You okay as far as that goes?" I said, "Yea, I think it happened for a reason, God knew we weren't ready to have a family of any kind…its okay, when it's meant to happen, it will." **

**Mark gave me a hug also, and said, "Hurry up and get better so we can get back on the road…" I said, "The doctor is releasing me in a couple of days…can't have sex for a while, and not allowed to try for kids for a good 3 months, and no wrestling for 4 months, but other then that, I'm just fine." Trish said, "Well we'll let you go, Paul wants to come in and talk with you." I said, "Oh…ok." They left and Paul came in about 5 minutes later. **

**Paul walked in and said, "Hi." I said, "Hi…what are you hiding from me?" Paul said, "Well, I noticed something about myself that I didn't like yesterday…" I said, "What's that?" **

**He said, "The fact that I was such an asshole to you, I couldn't believe I slammed my pregnant wife into a mirror…I was so mad, but I was so stupid at the same time, you know after you belted me, I was actually nauseas, I threw up like 6 or 7 times…It sank in that I really hadn't been much of a husband since I started hanging out with Sean, Mike and Monty again…and I really hate myself for that…and you losing the baby was just one more confirmation to add to the pile…Vince is giving me a leave of absence for a while, he left the return date open, he said I can decide when I want to come back…I seriously need to sit back and re-evaluate my life right now…"**

**Paul sighed and Continued, "And I can't ask you to stand by me while I'm doing this, cause I don't want to ever become aggravated enough to ever hurt you again, and while I'm doing this, I don't know what I'll be feeling, and I don't want you to be in the way…I'm going to start going to anger management and I'm going to get some kind of counseling…I never want what happened yesterday to happen ever again with us…I'm going to file for a trial separation, and move some of my things to a hotel in town…stay in the house, as soon as I get things figured out and worked out the way I want them, I'll come back…and well get things back on track…" **

**I said, "You're just giving up like that? You're actually going to walk away from your career…away from the dedication to your career and this business…and you're going to just walk away from me? Don't you think I want to help you if you're going through something?" Paul said, "I'm not really walking away, I'm just taking a much needed vacation…I have to, if I don't I'll end up doing something stupid again and next time it could be worse." **

**I said, "Paul, you need to learn to put a little faith into other people…You're dedication to that business and your career is one of the reasons I fell in love with you…you need to learn that you can't handle everything on your own…that just because you're a solo wrestler doesn't mean you have a solo marriage…there's a reason they call it a marriage, it's so if one of the them stumbles, the other one is there to help them, care for them…I don't understand why you have to be so stubborn about this…why you can't just talk to me about it…I mean I might not have the answer, but what makes you think I wouldn't give up my life to help you look for one? I mean right now if you asked me to leave the WWE, and be a stay at home wife and have kids, I would do it…I would do it cause I love you…I would hate being away from you constantly, but I would do it." **

**Paul said, "Don't say that…you have a life, you had one before me, and you have one with me…that's what made me fall in love with you, that just despite how much money Shane made you still be came a doctor…you gave yourself a permanent title that no one can take away from you…you can heal people, you can help them, you can diagnose what's wrong with people…it's amazing the things you know about the human body…I just want to have you sign the papers and then I'm leaving…I'll keep my cell with me and you can call when ever you want…and I'll call ever once in a while and let you know how I'm doing…" **

**I finally agreed to the whole stupid process and signed the papers…Paul picked up his jacket and gave me a kiss on the forehead and left my life as quickly as he entered it…I sat and wondered when he would re-emerge himself back into my life…I couldn't imagine having my life with him, I mean I was proud of him taking responsibility for his actions…but part of me wanted to be with him and to help him, even though I knew it wouldn't do any good. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter12**

**I was released today, I had on exercise pants and a t-shirt…I left my hair hang down, when Glenn wheeled me out to the parking lot all 3 WWFE buses were waiting so we could get started to Texas, and be there before Monday Night Raw which was in 4 days…if we timed it right we'd get there a day or two early, and have time to relax. I was sitting by the window listening to my radio headset. **

**The DJ came on and said, "Here's a good old sappy song from Michelle Branch's new album "The Spirit Room" The song is called "Good-bye To You"…we also wanted to take time out to thank the WWF superstars for coming into town and keeping us entertained…don't stay gone too long…" **

**Michelle Branch **

**Good-bye To You **

**Of all the things I believe in  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears from behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that past me by **

**I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
Looks like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend and I say **

**Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I love  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to **

**I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems like I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes till you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light but it's not right **

**Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to **

**Ohh yeah  
It hurts to want everything & nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you **

**But I'm not giving in this time **

**Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to **

**Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to **

**The one thing that I tried to hold on to **

**The one thing that I tried to hold on to **

**And when the stars fall **

**I will lie awake  
Your my shooting star **

****

**After the song was over, I took the headset off, folded it up and threw it in my bag…Glenn was sitting in the row of seats across from mine. Glenn said, "Chelle, you okay?" I said, "Yea, I guess so…I don't know what else to be..." About an hour later, Mark (Undertaker, not Trish's Mark)…came up and same next to me in the spare seat…I looked over at him and I really couldn't say much…Mark had this look of sadness in his eyes…he finally broke the silence and said, "Can we talk?" **

**I said, "Sure, I mean, I guess…Are you sure you wanna talk with me? Remember me? Michelle, the girl who gave you jock itch…" Mark smirked a little and said, "Michelle, don't freak out…I took some much needed advice from you and Glenn and got over it…but not before I got you hurt…I want to apologize to you, I was as you stated a power abusing asshole…Ever since Sara left me I was turning into a monster, but didn't notice it…until the other night when Glenn so lovingly pointed it out to me…I'm sorry I made you lose the baby.." **

**I turned to face him and said, "Mark, you didn't make me lose the baby, the fetus was stuck in my fallopian tube, and it ruptured when Glenn slammed be down, it would of happened eventually, if not then, it would of probably happened later that night, either way it would of happened…and in a way I'm kind of glad to not be pregnant anymore…it was just something I wasn't ready for and neither was Paul obviously, I mean he made that apparent when he had me sign the separation papers and then left…" **

**We sat there for a second and I said, "I always wanted to tell you I was sorry about Sara leaving you, I think it was a crumby thing that she did that to you…and I know it hurts believe me...I know, if you wanna talk at all about Sara or what your feeling…or whatever, lemme know, I'm a good listener, I might not have all the answers, but I can try and help." Mark said, "Thanks Chelle. And I really am sorry about the whole choke slam thing…I shouldn't have done it…" I said, "Listen, don't beat yourself up about it, I've been choke slammed before, it didn't hurt as much coming from Glenn like it did the last time, but, it gave me a reason to go to a massage parlor…" **

**Mark said, "Who slammed you before?" I said, "You. You get pretty intense with the whole wrestling part of your job, which is awesome…Paul gets the same way, trying to stay on top of everything and forgetting about the little people, still trying to get through the pile of bodies…" Mark said, "Well, I won't bother you anymore, I'll go back to my seat." I said, "Stay if you'd like, I don't mind the company…I hate feeling so lonely without Paul this is going to be weird…" Mark said, "I'll stay but on one condition and no arguing from you." I said, "What's that?" Mark said, "You get some rest, I can tell you're getting tired…" I said, "Okay…" **

**I got comfortable and actually fell asleep with my head on Mark's muscle and tattoo covered arm…Glenn thought it was sweet that the two biggest enemies on the tour, had actually fallen asleep on each other, cause as soon as I fell asleep, Mark leaned his head against mine and fell asleep too. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**I was spending my off time with Trish and Marcus while at the hotel but mostly with Glenn and Mark during the shows…we would sit in their dressing room and talk and laugh for hours…Paul called me one night while I was sitting in Glenn and Marks dressing room with Lisa (Ivory), Trish and Marcus. I answered my phone, "Hello" He said, "Hey sweetie." **

**I said, "Paul…Hi, what's up?" He said, "Nothing really, I just needed to hear your voice." I said, "How is everything going?" Paul said, "As good as this kind of stuff can go, I guess ok." I said, "That's good.." He said, "I won't keep you…take care…I love you." I said, "Yea, you too…ditto." We hung up…Paul could hear the distance in my voice and the fact I didn't want to say I loved him back weighted on his mind. **

**Marcus noticed my mood change a little…and said, "Paul?" I said, "Yea." Lisa said, "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be back soon." Mark and Glenn looked at me and knew something was wrong…especially since it had been 3 months since I had heard anything from Paul since his departure in my life…I said, "Sure." Trish said, "What's the matter sweetie?" I said, "What makes it okay for him to just call me out of the blue after not hearing a thing from him in 3 months?" Trish said, "I don't know, maybe the fact that you guys are still married would be one of the options I imagine…" **

**I stood up and said, "We are legally separated and I know but how long is this going to last, for all I know, he's running around naked having sex with all these girls who are constantly falling all over him…I mean what if he really wasn't ready to be married, I mean maybe he hasn't stopped dating yet, and is just waiting for the right time to drop the bomb on me about not wanting to be married?" Trish said, "Don't be silly…he loves you Chelle…" I said, "Does he? I mean, can you tell me that for sure?" Trish said, "No, but you should know he loves you more then anything…" **

**I said, "How can I know anything about that man? I mean we've been together for 7 years and he's been my husband for 3 of those years, and I still can't get him to fully open up to me…keeping secrets in the back of his mind and not talking to me about how he feels…I mean when he blew up at me 3 months ago, he himself said, he wasn't even mad at me, it was just because he had some things on his mind, I mean even then he wasn't being truthful to himself or to me." **

**Marcus said, "Okay, can we just calm down here for a minute, Paul's one of my friends…he would never put you through this intentionally if he didn't love you…he wouldn't make you wait for him to get better if he didn't love you…Paul loves you, you've just got to stop reading more into it then what's really there. He'll be back soon…and he'll want you back and you guys can get back on track and have a 100 babies or what ever your little hearts desire…" **

**I walked over to the door and opened it to leave, and before I did and turned back around and said, "Yea…but when he comes here and wants me back…(I looked at the ground and then back up to everyone's faces in the dressing room)…what if I don't want him anymore?" I walked out and closed the door behind me… **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Trish said, "That's it…she's delirious…Oh my god I don't believe I just heard her say that." Marcus said, "Well I believe it, if Paul doesn't get his head out of his ass he's gonna end up losing her for a second time and this time I don't think she'll really be all that inclined to want him back…no amount of words can save his ass if he loses her this time." **

**Trish said, "Isn't there anything we can do?" Glenn said, "Yea, sit back, listen and watch, you can't fix something if it's broken, especially if it's a broken heart." Lisa said, "Broken hearts have to mend on their own, you can't exactly force her to love Paul, especially if he doesn't reciprocate the feelings…and if he's too late with telling her those feeling…it's the same thing as just not telling her at all, that boy needs to seriously learn how to open up to his wife, I mean before she's not his wife anymore." Trish looked at Marcus, and said, "So who do you think is going to file for the divorce first?" Marcus let out a heavy sigh and said, "From the looks of it…Michelle…she's heart broken because he can't his shit together…" **

**Glenn said, "What's the story with them, I mean what are they actually like when they are together? Are they happy…or fight all the time…what?" Trish said, "You could never find a happier couple in this business…I mean, when she comes back in here I want you to look at the ring that Paul had made special for her…It has their birthstones in it…it's gorgeous…he gave it to her 2 years ago, the day after we got drunk…he said since he didn't have time to have one made for the wedding…he took the liberty of having it made so he could give it to her on the 1st anniversary…I don't think I've ever seen her take it off…if she does, she puts in on the necklace that matches it, which he gave to her on their 2nd anniversary…which that she NEVER takes off, not even to shower…" **

**Marcus said, "There was nothing more important to them a year ago, then being married and starting a family…when Michelle couldn't get pregnant right away, I think it kind of put a strain on both of them…they both saw fertility doctors and were checked out thoroughly and both actually given a clean bill of health…but for some reason, she just wasn't able to get pregnant…Most of the doctors said it was probably from the stress of being on the road 250 days out of the year…but no one really knows…of course when she couldn't get pregnant, he started hanging out with his old DX moronic friends…" Trish said, "And everything pretty much went down hill from there…" Mark got up and Glenn said, "Where you going brother?" He said, "Check on Michelle." And he left… **

**Mark walked down the hall a little bit and found me sitting on one of the big trunks in the back that usually held cables, speakers and just stuff used in the shows…Mark sat next to me and said, "Remember when you said if I needed to talk anytime, I could just come to you?" I said, "Yea…why?" He said, "Because I'm extending the same offer…wanna talk about it?" **

**I said, "What's there to talk about? My marriage is falling apart because I couldn't get pregnant, and when I finally did, my husband was so wrapped up in his friends and his own thoughts, that by the time he figured out he was being an asshole I lost the baby. Now were separated and he's God knows where, doing God knows what, and I don't have a clue when he's coming back to me, and not even sure I want him to come back at all." Mark said, "So I guess that's the long and the short of it huh?" I said, "Yea, you could say that." **

**We sat there pretty quiet for a while, when Mark said, "So you wanna talk about anything else?" I said, "Damn fine whether we having huh?" We looked over to the open door, and the rain was slowly creeping in the door…we both laughed…and Mark said, "I guess." I said, "Mark." He said, "Yes?" I said, "Have you ever wished you could just stop time, and rewind it to the part in your life where you knew you fucked up…and start over?" **

**Mark said, "Only every day of my life Sweetie. My life hasn't been as prefect as yours of course…but yea there are some things I would like to do differently if given the chance." I said, "Oh that's right, my life has so much meaning in it right now…" Obviously dripping with sarcasm. I said, "I think my life has been so eventful, I may have to take the next decade or so off, just to give myself a rest." Mark said, "You too? I thought I was the only one.." We started laughing again. **

**We walked back to the dressing room and when we walked in we were laughing hysterically…Glenn said, "We'll you don't look like the same girl who left here on the verge a few minutes ago." I said, "Yea, well I had some helpful words from a friend." Trish said, "Are you okay?" I said, "I don't think I am right now, but I will be…I don't know how…but I will be…" **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**A month later, Trish and Marcus were on maternity leave, they had a 6lb. 4 ounce 21 inches long baby named Samantha Marie LaMonica to keep them company… I was finally deemed healthy and ready to return to work…I couldn't wait to get back in the ring…the whole time I was out, I didn't stop going to the gym, so I still looked good…Mark and Glenn had taken me under their wings for protection and helped me train…**

**I was so ready to kick a little ass…all the pent up energy from Paul's dumb ass, not to mention the hint of sexual tension between Mark and me, that we weren't acknowledging because we were just keeping the friends part of it…we had never really discussed what we were feeling, but just the same we both knew exactly how we felt towards one another. Glenn saw it to, but kept it to himself…he knew if he said anything the tension would get more intense, and he didn't want to cause any problems, especially with me trying to get back into the swing of things again…plus he also didn't want to make Mark crazy by asking him a bunch of questions that he already knew the answers to… **

**One day Mark and I were in the ring, about 6 hours before Monday Night Raw was going to start and we were going over everything that was going to be happening later that night…we were in a tag match against Lisa (Ivory) and Paul Wight (Big Show)…Glenn was in the back talking to his girlfriend at the time Torrie Wilson…he was supposed to be down by the ring with us, but opted for a conversation with his woman…well really wasn't a conversation as much as it was him pulling her into a dark dressing room and ravaging her body…which she really didn't mind…They had been going together for a year so they were still in the "honeymoon" phase of their relationship…you know the phase where every chance you get you have some wild sex, where ever possible at the time. It was good to see the both of them so happy… **

**So all I had on was levis, tinny shoes, and a tank top and left my hair down…Mark had on pretty much the same thing, except he had a t-shirt on and had his hair pulled back in a tight braid out of his face…plus his steel toed boots on…he seemed to hate wearing tinny shoes… When I first looked up at him I felt intimidated again, and had this look on my face and Mark said, "C'mon Chelle, don't start letting me intimidate you again…besides Show is bigger then me…are you scared of him?" **

**I said, "NO, but that's only because he is a big ole teddy bear, he never threatened me…but then again his attitude is getting worse every month…wait a minute, how'd you know I was feeling intimidated by you??" Mark laughed and said, "I can tell by the look in your eyes." I smiled a little and shook my head as I said, "I guess it was a little noticeable…huh?" Mark said, "Oh yea, just slightly." **

**I said, "I couldn't help but be intimidated, Mark, you're a foot plus taller then me and pretty much 170lbs plus more then my little 5'9" and 125lbs…" Mark just laughed and shook his head…and said, "You'd think after all the time in the last 4 months we've spent together, that you would have gotten used to me already. But it's okay…I don't blame you, and I don't mind…well I do mind I don't want you being scared of me…I'm the same person, just in a different character." I said, "Oh no…don't pull that I'm the same person crap, cause you're ring persona is much more intensely scary then off the camera…" **

**After we laughed a little more we finally got down to business…Mark was trying to play the role of Big Show, so I could get used to him coming after me…Mark whipped me off the ropes and clothes lined me…but not as hard as it was supposed to be, when I hit the mat (Show) was supposed to make an attempted 3 count which would fail cause (Taker) would come in and save me at the last second…**

**Mark got down and did the whole covering thing…and out of breath I said, "Mark, you're smashing my boob and it hurts…" laughing, cause I knew he was trying to be serious about the practice run before show time… It was just the way I was laying…Mark pushed up with his hands and held himself lingering over my body and said, "Sorry sweetie." I said, "No problem…god I hope Show doesn't lay like that on me…because what boob I do have I don't want to intentionally do something to make them leave." I tugged on Mark's braid that had slid from behind hanging off of his shoulder… **

**Mark said, "I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry." I said, "I think I'll live." And reach up and touched Mark's cheek and smiled…Mark leaned down and kissed me…it was deep and passion filled…I pushed him off of me and stood up and faced one of the turnbuckles…Mark got up and said, "Michelle, I'm sorry." Mark walked over to the corner I was in, and put his hands on the ropes, one on either side of my body, and I could feel the heat from his body against my arms and back…**

**I said, "I really hope Show doesn't kiss me tonight, because I don't remember that being in the script." Mark said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…okay well maybe I did, you were just laying there, and you looked so beautiful…and well I couldn't help myself…" I turned around, becoming suddenly aware of how close he was standing to me. I pulled my self up with the ropes and sat on the turnbuckle my feet resting on the second row of ropes…I was eye to eye with Mark. **

**I said, "Don't be sorry, I'm not…it was a nice kiss…It gives us a chance to talk about something we've been trying to avoid for a while." Mark said, "You mean the tension between us…every time were sitting next to each other, we want to touch but we get scared cause we don't want anyone to see us…cause of mixed reactions, and because of Paul…" I said, "Exactly…You know what I've decided?" Mark said, "No, what?" **

**I said, "Paul brought this all on by himself, and if he can't figure out his missing out on this great life with me, then…fuck 'em…I'm at the point where I couldn't care less who sees me with you or what we do in front of other people, we have a really good friendship, that will outlast most peoples marriages…I mean as it is when were not around other people, you hold my hand like we are teenagers and I love it…the physical contact feels great…to have someone care for me again and not be afraid of who sees, or not be afraid to show me exactly what you're feeling…it's the best part…" **

**I pulled Mark closer and took his hands and put them around my waist and I slowly slid my hands up his huge arms, over his shoulders and around his neck and said, "So I think there should be a little less hiding what we feel and a little more showing how we feel." We leaned in together and started kissing…It made the censors in my body go off…like there should be some red neon sign slashing in my brain screeching "SEXUAL MELT DOWN!! SEXUAL MELT DOWN!!" **

**About that time Glenn looked through the curtain and saw us kissing and nearly fell down the stairs in the back when he whipped himself back behind the curtain as to not disturb us… **

**When we stopped, I said, "Now that was a nice kiss…and that time I meant to do it." Mark said, "I'm really glad you did that I don't think I could have controlled myself much longer." A smiled slowly crept across both our faces and we just went ahead and went back to practicing for the night…we never said anything to anyone…it was no one's business… **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**I guess things can only go as good as can be expected…I wasn't sure about a lot of things, but I was sure about me feelings for Mark, and his feelings for me…The more me and Trish talked the happier she was for me…Marcus on the other hand wasn't so happy when he found out Mark and I were dating…I mean we weren't really getting too serious about each other, we were just holding hands and sneaking kisses when we could…Shane found out and started having me walk Mark out to the ring…or should I say ride out…god I love that motorcycle…it gave me a reason to have my arms around Mark…which he's got a shit load of heat radiating off his body…oh so nice… **

**After we had just been dating for 2 months, pretty much everyone knew it…Marcus and Trish came off their leave, and Marcus couldn't stand by and watch us…but it wasn't like we were doing anything in front of anyone…like I said the most we did in front of anyone was hold hands, hug or sneak kisses…and I don't mean the kind of kisses where you check each others tonsils either…Marcus wasn't really mad at Mark but he was more mad at me…and always had this disgusted tone in his voice…and finally one night before a show, I took him into one of the empty locker rooms and said, "What's your problem Mark?" He looked at me and said, "Truthfully?" I said, "Yea, let's start with the truth first and then move on." **

**Mark sighed heavy and said, "Okay, first of all, how can you do this to Paul? The man is away getting help for his problems, and your running around here with Calloway like you're married or teenagers again…Paul's you're husband…don't forget that…" **

**I said, "First of all, how can I do this to Paul??? What exactly did I do to Paul that he didn't already do to himself…I told that man I would stand by his side and help him go through all the bullshit if he would just explain to me what the bullshit was…but you didn't honestly think he would talk to me about it? I'm just his wife…why do that, it would actually mean he had some kind of brain...or heart…I told him I didn't have the answers but I'd give up everything in my life to help him and he wouldn't even let me…it's just something else to add to the pile of shit excuses he can use to keep pushing me away…first it was because I had been married to Shane, then it was because I couldn't pregnant, then it was because his idiot friends told him I was the locker room whore when he was in the ring…and before he left he said it wasn't even me, it was something totally different…he changed his story and excuse so many times…I'm just tired of waiting around for him to grow a backbone and commit to our marriage…I think after everything I've been through in the last 8 years, I deserve to have someone care for me for once." **

**Mark said, "So this is all about you then?" **

**I said, "Don't come at me with that 'all about you' bullshit, cause you know as well as anyone else in this stupid company that I had a hard time with Shane's bullshit and then him cheating on me, we had a rocky divorce…then I finally found someone who loved me, and it seems he can't get into adult mode, so within the last 8 years, I've been through two guys and neither one of them had any respect for me…they don't care about my feelings, they want it to be all about them, well I'm tired of my life being all about them…so I guess in a way it is about me, but in a way it's more about my heart then anything, I'm tired of giving it to guys who don't deserve having it…I'm tired of falling in love and getting hurt every time…maybe I fall in love to easy, maybe I am a locker room whore as everyone seems to think of me that way…maybe for once in my life I'm thinking about me first and the consequences later…Maybe I've got my best interest at heart, cause I'm tired of no one giving a damn…Mark does something for me…you know what he does…" **

**Mark said, "No…what exactly does Calloway do for you?" I said, "He cares…he just cares…it feels good to know I can be in such a foul mood and when I see him, he can instantly bring a smile to my face, he can make me laugh harder then anyone I've ever known in my life…" **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Mark said, "Do you realize him and Sara are still married…" I said, "Their legally separated, like me and Paul…we found comfort and stability in each others arms…I love him…I'm not saying I'm in love with him, but I love him for all the things he's done to my heart…he woke something up inside of me that hasn't been there in a while…at least not since Paul and I first got together…I'm still in love with Paul, but he's clearly not in love with me. It took him 3 months to call me after we signed the separation papers…if he was in love me half of what I am with him, he would of called a lot sooner then he did." **

**Mark sighed heavy as he looked in my eyes and knew there was a lot of truth to what I was saying to him. Mark said, "By the way, you're not a locker room whore, I think you and Paul will get back together and I can't imagine what you're going through or what you're feeling and if Calloway helps you get through the lonely days and nights, then I guess he's good for you. I'm sorry I've been such an ass lately, Paul's my friend and I don't want him coming back here and seeing his wife in the arms of another man.." **

**I said, "Yea, well guess what, I think if saw me in Mark's arms, he'd be a little more inclined to show me he's an adult now, and ready for a serious relationship called our marriage." Mark said, "You know something that actually just might work." I said, "What exactly are you conjuring up in that little Dudley brain of yours." Mark said, "Actually what you said, I don't think nothing would snap him back down into the real world like him seeing you with Mark…I think I'm going to go talk with Shane…" **

**Mark took off down the hall to find Shane and let him in on the revelation in his mind. I walked back down the hall and actually ran into my Mark. He bent down and enveloped me into his arms and just held me…we had a lot of those moments where we wanted someone to hold us, and we figured…hell…if we both want that we might as well be holding each other. **

**We stood there for a couple of minutes and I could hear him smelling my hair…he breathed in deeply and pulled away a little and looked down into my eyes and just ran his hand down the side of my face and said, "God you're beautiful…" I said, "No I'm not…I'm just average…I'm just me." Mark said, "Yea, well, either way you're still beautiful." We hugged tighter, and ended up going back to the dressing room… **

**Shane came to me with a storyline about me and Mark, and wanted us to continue wrestling together and escorting each other to the ring…then one night during the pay-per-view, Mark won the Men's Championship belt, and I won the Women's Championship belt again…I was standing in the middle of the ring, when Mark came out and picked me up and swing me around in circles, he set me down and we kissed, in the middle of the ring and in front of about 60,000 people…one of whom being Paul…and another being Sara…Both of whom were at home watching the night as it unfolded…The kiss had to of lasted about 15 minutes, the fans were going crazy…we walked back to the back and sitting in the dressing room, letting our brains catch up with our bodies…and rested… **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Later that night, I was sitting in my dressing room when the phone rang, I walked over and answered quizzically to find out who is was, "Hello?" A very familiar voice said, "Having fun with Mark Calloway?" I said, "Oh, hi Paul…" He said, "Jesus Christ Michelle, what are you doing with Mark?" I said, "Enjoying my life, something I've yet to do with you." Paul said, "We're separated…not divorced…I still love you…and I'm watching the pay-per-view and notice you kissed him like you kiss me…what the Hell is going on Chelle?" **

**I said, "Let me remind you of something before you go flying off the handle…you brought this on yourself, you left me…you filed for the separation, you took a leave of absence from the ring and from me…you did not me…I was perfectly content with standing by your side to help you and you didn't even try…you didn't even let me try to help you…you just bared down, got stubborn and took off…and then…then you waited for 3 months before even calling me to let me know you were still alive, and not yet ready to come back. What was I supposed to do…I sat here for 3 months in a deep depression because I was worried about my husband…because the other half of my heart was off somewhere traipsing around Connecticut trying to clear things up in his mind…The more I would talk with Mark the easier it got to tell him everything, we talked constantly…he helped me through a lot of tough times with trying to not worry about your sorry ass." **

**Paul sighed heavy and said, "Michelle, he's married to Sara still." **

**I said, "He's also separated from Sara…she left him for some doctor or lawyer, who cares…we both had a need for human contact, I craved to just have someone hold me Paul…and you wasn't there to do it…but guess what, Mark was…I couldn't have gotten through the bad times without him…I love Mark only because he knew exactly what I was going through…but I'm in love with you because you're my husband…just like he loves me for the things I've helped him through, but he's in love with Sara cause she's his wife…Maybe you and Sara should get together, it seems the both of you have your heads up your asses, cause you both left two people who you never realized was an important factor in your life until you saw the both us kiss tonight in the middle of that ring."  **

**I sighed and continued, "Sara called Mark as soon as we went back to the dressing room…She yelled and bitched just as much as I know you want to…but the thing is, I don't want to hear you yell and bitch about nothing, because after what you've put me through you have no say so over what I do with my life…Now, if you want to get your head out of your ass and get your shit together, you have a wife whose dying to be back in your arms and continue being in love with you and still wanting to have a family with you…if you can be man enough to handle it." **

**I hung up before Paul even had a chance to say anything, and called down to the front desk and told the receptionist to not send any more calls to my room from outside lines…and then I shut my cell phone off… **

**Mark came to my room later and we sat on the couch, him in the corner and me sitting on my knees about a foot away from him… Mark said, "So I guess were done huh?" I said, "Yea…I think we got exactly what we were both craving and needing at the time…and besides, if Sara wants you back, she can have you…you snore… {Mark laughed}…besides if she loves you even half of what I love Paul, then I guarantee she won't be wanting to leave you ever again, she won't want to take the risk of losing you to someone else, and her end up alone, and be forced to watch you love someone else. Cause watching someone you love, but who clearly doesn't love you but they love someone else, is the hardest thing to have to go through…Mark I'll always be grateful you came in my life when you did, and I realize things will probably be a little awkward on the tour for a while…but I think right now us being friends again is the best thing I can ask for, from you." **

**Mark said, "I should say I'll always be grateful to you, because you made me realize that no matter what happens with my marriage to Sara, if things don't work out with her there's always going to be someone else in my life who will care and will love me, even when she doesn't…" We sat there and hugged for a few minutes and kissed each others cheeks and then I got up to walk Mark to the door… **

**Mark stopped before walking out the door and said, "Oh yeah, by the way…if things don't work out between you and Paul or me and Sara…fuck 'em…you know where to find me." I smiled and said, "Thank you." Mark kissed my forehead and said, "No, thank you." And walked down the hall to his room. I closed the door and went to bed. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**It's Monday Night Raw after the pay-per-view…I just saw Mark and Sara walk into his dressing room hand in hand…When Mark saw me, he winked at me and I hid a smile towards him, cause I saw Sara watching me…I walked into Trish and Marks dressing room and She said, "So are you wrestling tonight?" I said, "Yea, it's against Lisa (Ivory)…we have everything worked out…" Trish said, "Good…so have you heard from Paul since last night's pay-per-view kiss?" **

**I said, "Yea, actually he asked a few questions, but I did most of the talking…" she said, "So did you work things out?" I said, "I dunno…I guess you'll find out as soon as I do…I told him what I thought and what he could expect if he get himself pulled together so I'd hopefully like to hear something from him tonight." Mark said, "Do you think he'll show up?" I said, "I don't have a clue…you guess is pretty much as good as mine." Mark said, "Do you want him to show up?" I said, "I would love it." **

**We sat there a little while longer just talking…my locker room was down the hall, and I said, "I'd better go get ready for my match with Lisa." Trish said, "I'll walk you down, Mark is leaving for his match against Glenn, so I don't want to sit in here by myself…" I laughed and said, "Okay…" Trish gave Mark a quick kiss and we were walking down the hall way…I didn't even notice the shadowy figure standing down the hall in front of my dressing room…but we were still like 60 feet away, but Trish saw him right away…and we were talking and the closer we got the more apparent it became that she knew who it was…Trish was in the midst of a sentence when she figured out who the shadow was…and just sort of stopped in her tracks…**

**She was saying, "No Sammy is doing really good, she's getting so…" I said, "She's getting so? Try finishing the sentence this time…Trish… {noticing she wasn't next to me, I looked behind me and went back}…Trish you okay?" She said, "Michelle…look." She pointed down the hallway, and I followed her finger…and there was Paul, in his jeans, steel toes, GAME t-shirt and his ½ jean, ½ leather jacket on…his hair left down still wet from an obvious shower…his chest was a little bigger, obviously from still going to the gym while he was gone…I said, "You'll forgive me for leaving you here right?" Trish said, "You gotta do what you gotta do girl…" I ran down the hall towards Paul and about half way there, Trish yelled down the hallway "WOO…GO GET HIM GIRL!!" **

**The tears build up in my eyes and when I got to him, we threw our arms around each other and he just held me…he leaned over and picked up me to be level with him, and I touched his face and said, "Are you really back?…for good?" Paul said, "Yea, I'm back, if you'll let me back in your life…I know I've been missing for a long time, and I don't want to be missing anymore." That's when the tears were released and they slid down my cheeks, Paul touched my face and said, "What are the tears for?" I said, "I've just missed you so much, you'll never know how much." **

**Paul said, "I think I have a small idea…I love you so much Michelle, promise me, you'll never leave me, no matter how bad it gets, even if we are fighting, we'll always make sure we say sorry before we go to sleep that night…I can't bare to have to live my life without you…I would have no life without you…cause you are my life." I said, "I love you Paul." He said, "I love you too Chelle." We stood there kissing in the hallway and I could hear Trish down at the end of the hallway screaming and whistling…when everyone saw us down there, they started whistling too…Just feeling Paul's hands on my body felt good, and I practically melted away in his arms. **

**Things were definitely different between me and Paul…we did a lot of talking the first couple of weeks after he got back…Paul said he should of never left and should have also just let me help, cause he knew I could of helped…The first night we made love again, I ended up crying…I freaked Paul out, and he said, "What's wrong baby…Are you okay?" I said, "Yes…I just feel weird being with you again after all this time we've been apart." Paul caressed me in his arms and tried to make me more comfortable. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**I had taken some time off from wrestling to let myself relax…my body had been aching and I was constantly tired…I found out I was just fatigued big time…so the time off really helped me…I ended up staying at home for the first month I was off…Mark was actually worried about me when I didn't show up at the 3rd Raw I missed, and instead of talking to Paul, he called the house during the taping one night…he purposely waited until Paul was out in the ring, before he called, then he stepped out side. **

**Meanwhile, I was at home and had just gotten out of the shower and was getting ready to lay across the bed and watch Raw…when the phone rang…I had just put my blue silk nighty on and was combing my hair…I walked over and sat down on the bed and answered, "Hello." A familiar voice said, "Michelle." I smiled and said, "Mr. Calloway is that you?" **

**Mark chuckled a little and said, "Yes Mrs. Levesque…" I said, "Mark, Why would a fine specimen such as yourself be calling little ole me?" Mark said, "Well, I was worried about you, I noticed this was your 3rd Raw that you've missed…is everything okay?" **

**I said, "Oh…yea sweetie, I'm fine…I just decided to take sometime off for myself…I was really fatigued from all the work, and from working for so long without a break…I'm so lounging at home right now, waiting for Paul to come home in 3 weeks, that's if I don't miss him so much I come to him first." **

**Mark said, "I think you should stay there and wait for him, cause you even sound tired woman…you need to make sure you feel better before you jump back on this schedule…it can do quite a bit of damage to someone whose not quite accustomed to it…and I know you've been here for 3½ years but it can still have an effect on anyone…hell Hardy…the younger one…who is he again?" I said, "Jeff.." He said, "Yea…he just found out he's got Chronic Fatigue Syndrome…he's battling it, but he won't take any time off to get help with it." **

**I said, "Oh, I see I'm gonna have to smash some heads when I get back…Jeff knows better then that to let himself get that sick without getting help…what about you? Are you taking care of yourself?" Mark said, "As good as I can without Sara around. She's starting to make me crazy, coddling over me like I'm 5." **

**I said, "Mark, let her coddle you…it's good for you…she doesn't see you as much since she went back to Houston without you to take care of your guys place, while your sorry ass is on the road and she doesn't see you very much. Let her do what ever the hell she wants when you're at home or when she joins you on the road...it's good for the both of you, especially since you have a baby due in like 7 months." **

**Mark said, "How did you know?" I said, "Please just because I'm not on the wrestling tour right now, doesn't mean I'm dead. I know what goes on with all the wrestlers, you forget I'm still the road doctor…I just happen to wrestle during the broadcasted shows. As soon as I get back, I also want to take a look at your knee again, I was you hobbling around the ring last week, you can't fool me…I know that look on your face when I see it…just like I can tell when Paul's elbow or knees are bothering him…it's that wounded dog, kind of deer caught in the headlights look." **

**Mark said, "I don't know who's worse, you or Sara…Geez all the women in my life are trying to kill me…" I said, "Get real, if we were trying to kill you…don't you think we'd try a little harder to be successful with your death?" Mark said, "Come to think of it yes…okay I'll see you when you get back, when ever that may be…" We hung up…and I watched Raw. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**By the time the nest Monday Night Raw rolled around, I was missing Paul something crazy…I had left a couple of messages on Paul's cell-phone but never heard anything back…so I flew into Detroit, Michigan, and took a taxi to the arena…when I got there, the driver went ahead and took my bags and put them into Paul's limo…I walked all over the arena looking for Paul, but still couldn't find him… **

**I finally ran into Mark and Trish, and gave them both hugs…and said, "Have you guys seen Paul anywhere?" Trish said, "I thought he was down by the ring last time I saw him." Mark said, "No, I saw him in the gym." I said, "Well make up your minds people…" Trish said, "Check the ring first, and then the gym." I said, "If you run across him, just tell him someone was looking for him." Trish giggled and said, "Sneak attach, huh?" I said, "Of course, if you're going to go for it…go big." I walked off, when I didn't find him, I figured maybe he went with someone in a rental car to get food or whatever, so I went and sat in the Medical office, and got things set up and ready for later that night. **

**I had called Shane earlier and told him I was coming back but only as a doctor for a while, cause I really wasn't up for wrestling for a while…he said, it was fine and to let him know when I was ready to wrestle again. A couple of minutes later, Matt, Jeff and Amy (Lita) came in the medical office…Amy said, "Chely, girl someone said you were back and wanted to talk with Jeff." Amy gave me a hug as did Jeff and Matt…**

**I smiled and said, "Yes, Mr. Hardy, why haven't you taken anytime off from this Fatigue bullshit?" Jeff said, "Oh man, how'd you know, you haven't even been here for a month…I knew I should of just told you before I got myself into any trouble…I should know better then to hide shit from you…" I said, "Okay that doesn't answer my question…c'mon sit down on the exam table." Jeff said, "I don't have time to take off…we just got everything situated with team Xtreme…and then to have to take time off for something that doesn't bother me…" **

**Me being the little devil I am, I said, "Oh really…not bothering you huh??" I felt his lymph nodes around his neck and applied a little pressure and Jeff said, "OUCH! MICHELLE THAT HURT..." I said, "Yes, well, the fatigue that doesn't seem to be bothering you just made you yell at me…so wanna try again?" Jeff said, "Okay, so sometimes it bothers me, but I was okay until you just did that." **

**I said, "Jeff, you need to take some time off, I'm serious, this Chronic Fatigue Syndrome isn't a deadly disease, but it can be a serious one if you don't get it under control, and I'd venture to say that since you're lymph nodes are so sensitive now, that you really need to take a vacation, fake an injury, whatever it takes…I know it's all about pride, you don't care if you're sick, but I do…I'm going to check you next Monday and if I haven't seen a drastic change, I'm going to recommend to Shane and Vince for some time off for you…you may get really pissed off and hate my guts, but I'm only looking out for your health and best interest…I'm serious Jeff…" **

**Jeff said, "Man what'ca gotta go to the big guns for? Vinnie doesn't need to know about this does he?" I said, "Only if you make me tell him…I'll bet money that he probably already knows you've got it, but he's not going to say anything to you until you say something first…nothing is more important than your health right now, nothing…if you keep this up, you won't be able to keep your head above water, and your mind on the game and I'm not talking about my husband…I'm talking about your focus on wrestling to the absolute greatest that you can…and if you're not wrestling at your best level, then you'll be more prone to injuries and accidents…" Jeff sighed heavy and said, "Why can't you be my friend instead of a doctor? You're so much more fun when you Michelle, and not Dr. Levesque..." **

**I laughed and said, "It's my job, I didn't go to Medical School to ignore a friends illness…Jeff, we've been friends for a long time, we were friends even before I married Shane…so you have to know I wouldn't throw these threats at you if it wasn't serious…I don't wanna see you fall off your game peak and get yourself hurt worse…just take care of yourself, that's all I'm asking…If I have to kick your ass around these damn arenas to get your attention then by all means, I will." Jeff said, "Okay I get the picture Dr. Levesque…" I said, "Don't start that…" **

**My cell phone rang and I answered it… "Hello?" Paul's disgruntled voice said, "Michelle Ann, where the hell are you? I've been trying to get a hold of you for the last 5 hours…and why aren't you at home?" I said, "Well if you'll take a pill, I'll tell you…I had some errands to run and stopped off to talk with a friend I hadn't seen in a while…I sent a surprise to you there at the arena…walk down to the doctors medical office, I had someone put it there for you.." As he walked down the hall, Paul said, "I'm sorry I yelled, I was just worried…I tried calling you at home and then on your cell and you never answered…I thought something had happened." I said, "It was my fault, I forgot to turn my cell phone on… (Big lie)" Paul said, "So I'm at the office, is it unlocked?" I said, "Of course, just walk in…" He said, "So what did you send me?" He walked in and I said, "Me." **

**He actually dropped his cell phone and walked over to me and immediately pulled me into a lip burning kiss…I thought my lips were actually on fire…Matt picked up his phone and put it on the counter with mine…Paul slid his hands down my thighs to my butt and picked me up by my ass…and I wrapped my legs around his waist…he tried walking to the exam table but couldn't see cause I was in the way of his vision…Paul said, "Baby I can't see anything…" I said, "You don't need to see…just kiss." Paul said, "That I can do." Jeff jumped off the exam table and steered us towards the table and then the 3 of them slithered out quickly and quietly, closing and locking the door behind them so we could have peace… **

**So we put the exam table to good use…more then once that night… (he he he) **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Okay same old shit just a different day…I just found out I am pregnant…so I guess I get to tell Paul…I mean unless he's recently acquired some abnormal psychic powers and could possibly know before I tell him. Nah…I doubt it. It seems like every time I have something to say to Paul he's always down in the gym…damn bad memories radiate there…and I'm extremely apprehensive about telling him I'm pregnant this time. I mean I realize it was one year to the day that I told Paul about my first pregnancy, and remembering what happened and what had taken place is still weighting pretty damn heavy in the back of my mind. So here goes nothing…again. **

**I walk into the gym, and this time Paul had Mark and Trish by him both working out also…I walked up and said, "Hey guys." Paul leaned over, grabbed my hand and pulled me down and gave me a kiss, and then resumed his reps. Trish said, "Michelle are feeling okay, you are looking really pale.." I said, "Well, I was a little sick for the last couple of mornings…" Trying to hint around to Paul, but him being the typical male, didn't get the drop off on the hint and just continued his reps…he is always pretty focused when he's working out. **

**Trish looked at me, and squinted her eyes at me…I winked at her, and she knew immediately what was going on…she jumped to her feet, and grabbed Mark's arm and said, "C'mon honey…I need to go get something and I need your help." Mark said, "Get what?" She was trying to think of something quick and said, "Water." Mark said, "Babe I know you're short but you're not so short that you need me to lift you up to the water fountain…just go grab a bottle, I'll wait for you." **

**Trish gave the puppy dog eyes and said, "Mark, please…pretty please." Mark saw the look on his wives face and said, "Okay, how can I say no to that face?" Trish said, "You can't and didn't." They took off and she was walking behind him shoving him out the door…Mark said, "Babe what's going on.." She said, "I'll tell you later, shut up and get out." Trish swatted Mark on the ass, and kept shooing him out the door. **

**Paul heard the commotion and looked at me and said, "What the hell was that all about?" I said, "She was trying to get Mark to move a little faster, but it didn't look like it was working too good…" Paul said, "You have something you need to tell me?" I said, "Sort of, why, how can you tell?" He said, "I always know…I can tell by the look in your eyes…so talk to me."**

** I walked over and moved the weights from his hands and said, "I want your undivided attention, no weights, no work out…no friends blabbing in our ears…no distractions of any kind…" I moved around and sat straddled on his lap…Paul said, "You said no distractions…you should probably get off my lap…cause you're my only distraction…besides you know exactly what that does to me when you sit on my lap like that…" **

**I smiled and said, "Yea, I get your full attention when I sit like this on your lap…but it's only because you're usually too busy looking down my shirt…" Paul laughed a little evil and put his index finger down the front of my tank top, in between my boobs and pulled it out a little, looked down my shirt and said, "Packing some heavy artillery, aren't you?" **

**I said, "Married to a pervert. That's what my tombstone will say when I die…" Paul grinned and said, "So what's up gorgeous?" I said, "Well…I guess I should just tell you right? I mean I can't hide it forever…" Paul looked at me weird and said, "Hide what?" I said, "The belly…it's getting bigger…after all I'm already 2 months…" Paul looked down between us and then looked back up at me with a huge smile on his face and said, "You're pregnant?" I said, "Well it's either that or I'm going to be getting fat for no reason…hmmm, maybe it's my thyroid." Paul said, "Are you serious, you're gonna have a baby? When did you find out?" **

**I said, "This morning." **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Paul stood up with me in his arms and spun me around in circles…he put me down and said, "You're having a baby….we're having a baby…hey, have twins." I said, "WHAT?!? Boy, are you crazy? I want them one at a time, not two or three at a time. Good Lord are you trying to kill me??" Paul said, "Nope, just trying to get that full family effect…" I said, "It will be full, but it takes patients…9 months at a time to be exact…or in this case 7." Paul said, "How's come you didn't know any soon…Didn't your periods stop?" **

**I said, "No silly, a girl can still have her period the first trimester of pregnancy." Paul said, "So I take it you're in your first trimester?" I said, "Yes, and when I start my 4th month, it will be my second trimester, and my 7th month will be my third and final trimester…" Paul said, "What no, 4th or 5th trimesters?" With a hint of sarcasm in his voice. I said, "Please, I'm a human not an elephant…I can't imagine carrying a baby in me for 2 years…that's some scary shit." **

**Paul pulled me closer to him and kissed me…it was a great kiss…wow was it a great kiss…my lips just might fall off after that one. **

**Paul told EVERY BODY about me being pregnant, he was so excited and proud, kind of like a little kid on x-mas morning waiting to open presents…Paul also went buck wild at the Babies 'R' Us store, and practically bought everything there and started redoing the spare room in the house, he wanted to make sure everything was perfect for 'him' as he referred to the baby, he never once called it a her, he said he knew deep down in side that it was going to be a boy. I just laughed at him… **


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**"Girl you better keep those eyes closed I'm warning you." Paul said…I said, "I can't see where I'm going…I'm 6 months pregnant and can barely see my feet, and now you're trying to take my vision away from me…" Paul said, "Woman, will you chill out, I'm not going to let anything happen. Just trust me." I said, "I trust you, I just don't trust your motives…something's going on, you're being awful sneaky about something…you've been dodging me all day." Paul's huge hand was covering my eyes with mine on top of his one and his other hand was in the small of my back steering me up the stairs. **

**We stopped and I heard him turn something on…he said, "You're eyes are still closed right?" I said, "Yes, honey…I promise…what's going on?" He said, "You are not a patient woman did you know that?" I said, "Yup, I'm also stubborn and getting ready to kick you like a donkey in about 5 seconds if you don't tell me what's going on…" Paul said, "Patients is a virtue…" **

**I said, "Well good for virtue, cause I have none. I'm irritable, tired, cranky, and fat…Paul Michael Levesque…I'm warning you..." Paul got closer up behind me and kissed my ear and neck and said, "You're not fat, you're having my baby…and I think you're beautiful." I said, "You're just saying that…" Paul said, "No I mean it…you know I wouldn't say it, if it wasn't true. Now, move your hands off of mine and open your eyes..." **

**I said, "Five right?" Paul said, "What?" I said, "All I see is five fingers, and one has a really pretty silver band on it…" Paul said, "Well I'm glad to see you're sense of humor hasn't escaped you yet with all this pregnancy insanity." I was laughing and Paul pulled his hand away…and we were standing in the baby's room…and I had tears sliding down my face… **

**The room was white with lavender clouds all over the walls it was so beautiful, he had the crib and changing tables all set up and stocked with diapers, baby wipes and everything I could possibly need…it was full of soft toys and just everything…I said, "Paul, it's so beautiful, I can't believe you did this." Paul said, "I'm glad you like it…I was a little apprehensive about it, cause I know with your mood changes, I thought you wouldn't like it." **

**I said, "How could I not…it's so great..." I turned around and wrapped my arms around him and said, "I love you…and I can't wait to get this kid out of me, he's kicking the crap out of me." Paul said, "I know I can feel it against my stomach…wow, maybe he's going to be a football player…" **

**Paul put his hand on my belly and the baby automatically stopped kicking…for some reason every time the baby was kicking me, as soon as Paul touched my belly the baby would stop…like he knew it was Paul, I guess that's their first bond.. **

**As the months progressed on I got a little bit bigger every month, and finally late one night, I was half asleep on Paul, my head in his lap…while he was watching the news…I felt a pain in my stomach and jumped up…Paul said, "Chelle, what's wrong?" I said, "I had a pain…" I grabbed his left arm and took his watch off and was looking at it…and 3 minutes later, I had another…3 minutes after that another… **

**Paul was mumbling about having to wrestle against Mark Calloway at the next Raw, and I said, "Well can we worry about what were going to be doing tonight." Paul said, "Why, what are we doing tonight?" I said, "Having a baby.." Paul jumped up and said, "What do you mean having a baby?" I said, "My contractions started…I'm having a baby tonight, if you don't mind…" Paul said, "Can't it wait until Tuesday?" **

**I said, "Oh, yes honey, I'll cross my legs and hold the baby in until Tuesday…HELLO…that's how we got the baby, because I couldn't keep my legs crossed…" Paul said, "Okay, Okay, I'm not panicking…I'm perfectly level headed about this…" I had a really big contraction and let out a scream and Paul said, "Okay now I'm panicking…let's go…" Paul helped me to the car and took me to the hospital… **

**About 6 hours into labor…I was right in the middle of pushing and Paul said, "Keep breathing honey…c'mon you can do it…" I said, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" Paul was taken back and said, "Doc, is it normal for her to be this hostile?" The doc laughed and said, "You're a first time father right?" **

**Paul nodded, and the doctor said, "Yes, well, child birth is a lovely thing because it brings life into the world, however an excruciating amount of pain is involved, her cervix has to open up to 9 centimeters, roughly the diameter of a tennis ball, and with the labor, her stomach is contracting trying to push the baby out at the same time…so it's a quite painful process…" Paul came over and kissed my head and said, "You're doing so good honey, just stay calm…" I said, "Oh yea, if you think you're having anymore of these things you're out of your friggen mind." Paul stroked my cheek and hands and reassured me it would be over soon… **


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**About 4 hours later, Anthony Michael Levesque was born and weighted 6 pounds 4 ounces…22 inches long…blue eyes and blonde fuzz for hair… **

**After everyone had seen the baby and left, I was holding him back in the hospital room and Paul was looking at the baby, just watching him sleep in my arms. Paul said, "Michelle, you're my hero..." I said, "You're hero?" **

**He said, "Yea, you're my hero…you went through 10 hours of intensely excruciating pain to bring our baby into this world…you yelled and cussed at me, and fought to bring him here…and he's perfect and he's beautiful, and so are you…and you're my hero…I can't imagine what you went through the last 9 months, with your body changing…and carrying around a life inside you, knowing you're responsible for it when it's born…I mean I was on the sidelines the whole time, and just watched you be perfect at everything, you were the perfect mother and lover and doctor…and friend, you're my best friend, my wife, the love of my life and I can't imagine being here at this point in my life without you by my side." **

**I said, "You keep this up and you're going to make me cry…" He said, "That makes two of us…cause if I wouldn't have gotten my shit together all those months ago, I know we wouldn't be here right now…we wouldn't have a baby…and I don't even want to think about whether or not I would of still had you…I love you so much…and I will never stop loving you…" **

**I said, "I love you too." Paul came over and kissed my lips softly…and said, "In the beginning, every thing was so hard, then we got married and things were great, then somewhere in the middle it got harder and things seemed to be falling apart…and now…I'm with you, forever." **

**THE END**


End file.
